Slayers: Wild
by Berzerkerprime
Summary: A filler series taking place between the seasons of Next and Try! The Mazoku chain of command is in shambles and it's causing headaches for Lina and company. Now that Pibrizzo and Gaav are dead, there's no one to call off their minions!
1. Eternal Darkness? The Reawakening of th...

wild1 Lina: Hi! Lina Inverse here! Well, you'll never believe what happened last time! Hellmaster Phibrizo showed up just in the nick of time to, uh, dispose of Gaav. But he kidnaped Gourry after he was done! So, to save him, we all went to Sairaag, meeting up with a couple of familiar faces along the way. Even though Sairaag had been destroyed during our battle with Copy Rezo, there it was, as though nothing had happened, because Phibrizo was controlling all the souls of the dead! After a very intense battle, I was forced to use my Giga Slave, even though I knew what it would do to me! I managed to save Gourry and the others, but according to Xellos, I was possessed by the Golden Dark Lord herself, the Lord of Nightmares. Gourry! What are you doing following me in there like that? Are you crazy? 

Title: Slayers Wild   
Episode 1: Eternal Darkness? The Reawakening of the Sword of Light! 

"Good morning!" Amelia blurted at the top of her lungs as she descended the stairs of the inn and joined Zelgadis and Sylfiel, still half asleep at the table.   
"What's so good about it?" Zelgadis asked dourly, wincing at the princess' tone. "I could sleep for another week, straight."   
"I'm with you, Mister Zelgadis," Sylfiel agreed.   
"Gee, where is everyone?" Amelia asked, AI thought we were going to meet down here now."   
"They're all probably still asleep, like I want to be," said Sylfiel.   
A gloved pair of hands slammed down on the table between them all.   
"What kinda attitude is that?" Lina demanded as her friends all jumped a mile. "Today, we celebrate! Waiter! Give me everything on the menu, triple portions!" As the waiter's jaw dropped, Lina sat in the nearest empty chair. "After all," she continued, "We know where to find the original Claire Bible, Martina and Zangalus are out of our hair and married, and best of all we beat Hellmaster Phibrizo!"   
"And this means we can't sleep why?" Zelgadis inquired.   
Lina fell to the table only recovering when the waiter brought the first of her food. "Still," she said around a mouthful, "it feels like there's something missing."   
Sylfiel took a sip of her coffee and set it down calmly. "Miss Lina, where's Dear Gourry? He's usually awake and down here by now, isn't he?"   
Lina stopped, mid-bite, and looked at the empty chair next to her. "Come to think of it, yeah," she said, putting down a drumstick of poultry, "I wonder what's up."   
"He's probably just wiped out," Amelia commented, cheerfully, "I'll go check on him." She bounced back up the stairs as the others watched.   
"So, after our celebration, where to next?" Sylfiel asked.   
"I say we head back to the Valley of Dragons," said Zelgadis, "perhaps if we find Milgazia again, I can touch the Claire Bible and learn how to change back into a full Human again."   
"Um, I don't know if you remember this, Zel," Lina interrupted, "but Milgazia wasn't exactly thrilled to let me touch it, remember?"   
"Well, he seemed like a perfectly reasonable Dragon."   
A rather large sweat drop had appeared on Sylfiel's forehead and she smiled nervously. "You guys met and talked to a Dragon?"   
"Yup!" Lina proclaimed. "A golden one, in fact!" She was about to launch into the tale of just how they had met Milgazia when Amelia's small voice broke into it, calling Lina from the bottom stair.   
"I think there's something wrong with Mister Gourry," she announced.   
"What, is he sick?" Lina asked.   
"I don't think so. But he won't answer the door."   
"That's weird," said Sylfiel.   
"Oh that's it!" Lina exclaimed. "He's waking up whether he wants to or not. And we are gonna have fun even if he doesn't enjoy himself one bit!"   
The sorceress tramped upstairs and stopped at Gourry's door. One hand on a hip, she knocked on it three times.   
"Amelia, can you please leave me alone?" came a voice from inside.   
"Call me that again and I'll Damu Brass you! Now are you going to open this door, or do I have to break it down?"   
There was a long silence.   
"It's unlocked," Gourry called.   
Carefully, Lina opened the door, almost fearful of what she would find. For a moment, her eyes found nothing. Then they adjusted to the darkness of the room and she was able to make out the shapes of some furniture in the room. Despite the fact that the room had an east-facing window, it was dark as night. Gourry had the shades drawn closed and was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the bladeless hilt of the Sword of Light. The bed looked remarkably un-slept in.   
"Hey Gourry, there's some breakfast with your name on it down there," said Lina.   
"I'm not hungry," Gourry sighed, never even looking up.   
Lina allowed her mouth to fall open and she blinked stupidly a couple of times. "That's a new one. You're not sick are you? Why's it so dark in here, anyway?" She strolled over to the window and pulled open the shades.   
Gourry flinched at the light. "That's too bright," he complained, getting up and closing them again.   
"What? Did Phibrizo turn you into a vampire or something?"   
"That's not funny!"   
Lina took a step back, not having expected the outburst nor the particularly peeved look in Gourry's eyes. He seemed to catch himself, though, and returned to his silent staring at the Sword of Light. He suddenly looked especially tired, as though he had been fighting a battle endlessly for several days.   
Innumerable moments of silence passed between them.   
"Is that what this is all about?" Lina finally asked. "Hellmaster?"   
Gourry set the Sword of Light aside.   
"I'm having dreams, Lina. And, I don't know where they're coming from. That's all. I can handle it, don't worry."   
"Are you sure?"   
Gourry said nothing, but turned to her with that strangely adorable smile he had when he was trying, desperately, to hide a fear. When he turned back to his pensive staring, Lina quietly left, closing the door after her.   
"So?" Amelia asked of Lina when she returned to the table.   
Lina quietly sat back down in her chair. "Amelia, Sylfiel, I may need your help with something." 

"Mister Gourry!" Amelia pleaded next to the swordsman's door late in the afternoon. "Please come out. We're leaving for Sairuun tomorrow, it'll be a long hike. You need to eat something."   
"Later."   
"But it's already the late afternoon."   
The door opened suddenly and Gourry poked his head out for a look. "Is it really that late?"   
Amelia nodded.   
Gourry laughed slightly, scratching the back of his head with one hand. "Guess I lost track of time. Sorry. I'll be down in a second, okay?"   
"Okay," Amelia agreed, smiling triumphantly. She bounced back down the stairs and Gourry followed a moment later after having grabbed the Sword of Light and putting it in its scabbard.   
Slowly, he went downstairs and found it fairly empty. Except for Amelia, none of the others were there.   
"Where is everyone?" he asked.   
"Oh, um, well, they went out."   
Gourry sat at the table across from the princess with a puzzled look. "They went somewhere without telling me?"   
"Mister Gourry?"   
"Yeah?"   
Amelia was on her feet again, standing next to him. "Sorry," she said, folding her hands in front of her. "Sleeping!"   
Gourry shielded his eyes from the light of Amelia's sleep spell, but that by no means shielded him from its effects. He felt something settle over him and he felt more tired than he ever had in his entire life. So tired that he couldn't ignore the call to sleep. As soon as the light cleared, he was sprawled out on the table, unconscious.   
Lina entered the room just then, Zelgadis and Sylfiel in tow.   
"Good work, Amelia," Lina commented, quietly, then turned to Sylfiel, "now it's your turn, shrine maiden."   
"Miss Lina, I still don't know about this," Sylfiel said.   
"Look, Sylfiel, we've been over this. I know you don't like Dream Walk because it's an invasion of privacy, but you know Gourry as well as I do. He keeps things like this in so he doesn't worry people. At least, that's what he thinks. We have to help him deal with this or he'll never be back to normal and he won't let us if he can possibly avoid it." She placed a hand on the shrine maiden's shoulder. "You said you'd use anything to rescue Gourry from Phibrizo, remember?"   
"Miss Lina..."   
Gourry presently let out a moan as if in pain and crinkled up his face slightly. Zel and Amelia checked on him and signaled all was well.   
Sylfiel looked back to Lina. "Okay. But not here. Upstairs."   
Lina nodded in agreement. "Zel, help me get him upstairs."   
"Got it."   
  
Sylfiel settled in, kneeling on the floor next to Gourry. Lina, Amelia, and Zelgadis all stood a decided distance away, watching as she took a deep breath to clear her mind and put her hands in the air above the swordsman.   
"Blessed light of Mother Earth, you who dwell in the hearts of men. Reveal to me the hopes and fears of the one before me. Help me to walk in the thoughts of one who walks in shadows. Dream Walk."   
The world around Sylfiel seemed to drop away. It was replaced by a void of almost iridescent blue. Two forms drifted in the quiet space; one was the swordsman, the other...   
"Hellmaster," Sylfiel whispered to herself, recognizing the controller of death's child form that Lina and the others had fought against.   
Between the two forms was the fully illuminated Sword of Light. Around the ancient artifact was a soot black vapor. It circled ominously, threatening to envelope the sword at any time.   
Gourry and Phibrizo made a mad rush for the Sword of Light at almost the same moment. Gourry got there first, just barely, but suddenly had to turn and face a number of trolls, berserkers, and monsters that had appeared. The dark vapor remained around the sword as Gourry fought, looming ever closer as each enemy was defeated. A mighty blow took down the last of the dark creatures.   
It was then that Hellmaster began to laugh his terrifying, mocking laugh. At the same time, the dark vapor found its mark and encased the Sword of Light, turning its blade a deep, menacing black. Another monster materialized into being. Gourry faced off with it for several moments before something began to happen.   
The Mazoku began to change. Its image shifted, rippled, and flickered until Gourry was facing an enemy he had formerly known as a friend, if not more than that.   
"Lina!" Sylfiel exclaimed.   
Gourry Gabriev, the Swordsman of Light, attacked to strike down the one he had sworn to protect with a sword of darkness.   
The spell broke, snapping Sylfiel back into the real world with what felt like extreme force. She looked about and found all eyes looking past her, at Gourry.   
He was awake, looking about himself. He blinked a few times as though confused. But that was soon replaced by a much different look as he seemed to have figured out what had happened.   
"Gourry dear..." Sylfiel began as Gourry got up and pushed past everyone.   
He paused before exiting completely. "You had no right."   
"Mister Gourry wait!" Amelia called after the swordsman. But to no avail. He completely ignored her and left the inn without so much as another word.   
"Miss Lina," Sylfiel began after a few moments, "did you get my projection to you?"   
Lina nodded. "Do you think... that there's some of Phibrizo left inside Gourry?"   
"It might explain the nightmares," said Zelgadis, "Humans were never meant to have monsters inside them. And monsters were never meant to be inside Humans. Look what happened with Rezo and Gaav."   
"We should follow him," Amelia declared, "to make sure he's-"   
"No," stated Lina, "just let him be. He'll be back before we leave tomorrow morning. Why don't we just give him a little time by himself."   
  
"Don't you think we have enough?" Zelgadis lamented upon seeing the pile of fish that was taller than anyone in the party.   
"Are you kidding? We deserve a feast after walking almost all day!" Lina exclaimed.   
"Besides," Amelia cut in, "we'll need that many so that Miss Lina and Mister Gourry don't fight over who gets the last one."   
Zel let out a small harumph. "Like that'll ever happen."   
Sylfiel allowed herself a snicker.   
Gourry had remained silent through the exchange, instead staring out over the flowing waters of the river they had decided to make camp next to for the night.   
"Hey Mister Gourry," Amelia said cheerfully, "remember that story Miss Lina told us about Noonsa?" Playfully, she attached a sucker fish Lina had caught to her forehead and waved her hands about above her head. "Oh help! Help! He's kissing me! Eew! Fish man sucking head!"   
Zelgadis, of all people, roared with laughter after trying to hold it back, even falling on the ground and pounding it with a fist a few times.   
"That was just how she sounded!" He exclaimed through his hysteria.   
"Shut up!" Lina howled. "That's not funny at all! It was gross!"   
Gourry didn't change his expression at all, as if he had ignored the whole thing.   
Amelia, fish still attached to forehead, looked back and forth between Zelgadis as he was rendered defenseless by his laughter and Lina head locked him, and the strangely mute Gourry. She smiled a goofy smile as a sweat drop formed.   
"That's weird," she said, "I got Mister Zelgadis to laugh, but not Mister Gourry. Do you think they switched bodies on us, Miss Sylfiel?"   
"Who knows?" Sylfiel responded, her own sweat drop forming.   
The fish fell from Amelia's forehead and she scrambled to catch it. After tossing it back on the pile, she approached Gourry.   
"You're not still mad at us, are you? We were only trying to-"   
"That's not it."   
Everyone stopped their activities and looked to the swordsman.   
"No, I'm not mad."   
"Then spill it, Gourry," Lina demanded, "what in the Hell is up with you?"   
"I really don't think this is a good time."   
"Deal with it!" Lina shot back. "You're going to tell us what's-"   
Gourry put a hand on his sword and stood suddenly, gazing across the river. "Later, there's someone over there."   
A particularly large fireball presently came into existence and sped toward them from across the river. Immediately, Amelia and Sylfiel moved to the fore of the group and simultaneously cast a Ballus Wall. The fireball split in two and deflected off to either side of the group in streams of heat and light.   
"Well played," said an oddly nasal voice as the attacker came into existence, "just as I'd expect from the ones who killed Lord Gaav." As the Mazoku materialized, its form became more substantial and recognizable. It was a little odd looking but had one, small, advantage...   
"Slug!" Lina exclaimed in terror, gloming on to the nearest person. Zelgadis became slightly annoyed.   
It appeared to be just that; a giant slug with rather scrawny looking arms and legs.   
"Lina, get off," Zel scolded, "this is no time to discover your phobia."   
"I can't, I can't, I can't," Lina repeated over and over, not letting go of the Chimera.   
Gourry took the initiative and demanded the slug's name, moving to the fore of the group with Sylfiel and Amelia. He left poor Zelgadis to deal with the fear-stricken Lina. Needless to say, stone skin wasn't helping him much.   
"I am Gershee," the slug responded, Amaster warrior of the Monster Race."   
"You're kidding, right?" Gourry asked, transfixed with the oddly proportioned limbs of the Mazoku.   
"Li-naa, get off al-re-diee," Zel intoned, attempting to use the flat edge of his sword to pry the sorceress off his person.   
"IhateslugsIhateslugsIhateslugsIhateslugs," Lina continued to chant over and over.   
A rather large and imposing sweat drop formed on the side of Gershee's head as he watched the folly, hoping that he didn't look that ridiculous to his opponents. Suddenly, he remembered the reaction from that blond swordsman in the front of the group.   
"Why do I always get that reaction?" He asked rhetorically, stomping the ground several times.   
Sylfiel snapped her fingers just then. "Anyone have some salt?" she asked.   
Everyone looked at her and blinked, several times. Many times, in fact.   
"It was just an idea," she explained.   
"So, you're a monster, huh?" Gourry demanded, pulling his sword out of its sheath. "What do you want?"   
Amelia seemed to go a little crazy at the question and began jumping up and down, running her hands through her hair. "Mister Gourry! Don't you know, never ask that question!?!" (Author's note: sorry, couldn't help myself. Berz.)   
Gershee took a few steps toward the group. "You are the ones who caused the death of Lord Gaav!" He exclaimed. "For that, I shall kill you, in his name!"   
"See? I told you! We didn't want to know!" Amelia vociferated.   
Gourry and Sylfiel both allowed themselves a moment to produce a sweat drop.   
"Enough of this," Gershee stated. All mayhem ceased, amazingly enough, and the Mazoku launched a fireball at the group. In the bubble that Sylfiel's protection spell created, Zelgadis managed to get away from Lina, draw his sword, and cast the Astral Vibe spell on it. "Lina Inverse! You will be the first!" Gershee screamed, launching himself at the still fear-frozen Lina. Gourry managed to get in between them just in time and moved to block the Monster's attack spell with his sword.   
But Gourry had been so rushed that he had forgotten that he had not called on the Sword of Light's true blade. The one he was using at that moment was still the regular metal blade found on all swords, the one he used to disguise it from the general populous. The blade broke in half, the top crashing into his face and he was lucky it was the flat that made contact. He took the rest of the blast full on and was pushed back into Lina. Somehow, as they were both flying through the air, he managed to turn around and cover Lina's head with his arms. They crashed into the ground like that, both only semi-conscious.   
Zelgadis stepped in and went spell to spell with Gershee, casting a Rah Tilt. Gershee easily deflected it. Amelia tried her hand with an Elmekia Lance, but that, too, was deflected.   
Gourry dragged himself to his feet, Sylfiel next to him, insisting on a healing spell, but he refused.   
"There's no time," he said, observing Zel and Amelia's difficulties. He glanced back at Lina and found her still petrified. "Heal Lina for now. Those two need my help right away." He fished in his pocket for a small needle and sheathed the remains of his sword. He approached the battle once again, poking the needle into that special spot on the hilt of the Sword of Light that released the regular metal blade. He drew it once more and pointed it at Gershee. "Light come forth!" he shouted, brandishing the hilt.   
Nothing happened. All the action stopped and all eyes were, for about the millionth time that day, on Gourry. Puzzled, he blinked several times at the artifact.   
Gershee laughed, uproariously. "So! The rumors about the Swordsman of Light with Lina Inverse are false! The swordsman is nothing but a fake!"   
Gourry stood stock still in front of Gershee, next to Zelgadis, still staring at the empty space where the Sword of Light should have been.   
"Gourry, what are you doing?" Zelgadis asked, hushed yet stern.   
"L-light come forth!" Gourry repeated. Again nothing happened.   
Gershee grunted in contempt. "Pathetic. Are you telling me that you are the ones who killed Lord Gaav? How can that be?"   
"Light come forth," Gourry repeated again, to no avail, "light come forth. Light come forth. Light come forth."   
Amelia grabbed the bladeless hilt from Gourry. She turned back to the Mazoku and pointed the open end toward him. Oddly enough, the blade lit, as it should.   
"In the name of Justice!" She intoned. "I, Amelia Wil Tesla Sayruun, will no longer tolerate your evil deeds!"   
Gershee took several steps back from her. "You mean, that really is the Sword of Light?"   
"That's right!" Amelia proclaimed. "And now, in the name of Justice, I will punish you! All souls who dwell in the eternal and infinite, ever lasting flame of blue!"   
"Perhaps another time, then," stated Gershee, disappearing into the sky as though he dissolved.   
With the giant slug monster gone, Lina regained her faculties and joined the others as Amelia relaxed and let the Sword of Light return to its dormant state.   
Gourry remained as he was, pantomiming a grip on his sword's hilt, staring off into space.   
"M-Mister Gourry?" Amelia ventured. No response was forthcoming from the swordsman.   
"Hey, Gourry," Lina attempted, but got the same result.   
Zelgadis waved a hand back and forth in front of Gourry's eyes, but he continued to stare at nothing.   
"He's... clocked out," said the chimera. 

Night fell in due time and the group made camp on the same spot they had battled Gershee. After an eerily peaceful dinner, Sylfiel insisted to a now responsive Gourry that his wounds be healed and he allowed her to cast her magic. The White Magic's soothing effect took its toll on the weary and distressed swordsman and finally put him to sleep. Quietly, Sylfiel rejoined the others around the fire.   
"I don't get it," Lina was saying, "Gourry's always been able to call the Sword of Light before. What went wrong?"   
"Sylfiel, you've known Gourry longer than any of us," said Zelgadis, "was there ever a time before this that this happened?"   
"No, not that I know of," the shrine maiden answered.   
"Maybe Phibrizo sealed the Sword of Light's power," Amelia put in, "like Mazenda did to you, Miss Lina."   
Lina shook her head. "Then why were you able to use it? No, that doesn't track. Legend has it that the Sword of Light transforms the user's will into a blade. So, it's possible that Gourry's lost the will to fight, for some reason."   
"No, I don't follow that," said Zel, "he was ready to fight Gershee, I could see it in his eyes."   
"Yeah," Amelia agreed, "come to think of it, the look was more intense than usual."   
"I'm afraid I didn't see," said Lina.   
"Could that be because you were cowering on the ground?" Zelgadis put in, sarcastically.   
"Don't mention that," Lina commanded, blushing up a storm.   
"That's it, Miss Lina!" Sylfiel exclaimed. "Maybe just like you were too scared to fight, Dear Gourry was!"   
"What, of that ridiculous looking monster?" Zel asked.   
"Not of the monster, but something else. Something we're missing."   
"You may be on to something, Sylfiel," stated Lina, "there's no greater motivation not to do something than fear."   
"Is it possible that Mister Gourry was afraid to call the Sword of Light?" Amelia asked.   
"I can't imagine why, but yeah," Lina responded, casting her gaze to the sleeping Gourry. 

They were back on the road the next morning, Lina proudly leading the way as usual. But where Gourry walked normally, next to Lina, was Sylfiel instead. Amelia and Zelgadis were just behind them, the princess glancing behind every so often at the silent and distraught swordsman behind them. She was about to go back and say something, anything she could, to help cheer him up but felt Zel's strong hand on her shoulder, stopping her.   
"But-"   
"Guy stuff," Zelgadis stated, dropping back next to Gourry. He walked in silence for a moment before speaking. "So how long are you going to sulk?"   
"Hmm? Sulk?" Gourry asked, as though just noticing Zelgadis.   
"Yes, sulk," Zel confirmed, "about what happened with Phibrizo."   
Gourry stopped in his tracks, never having looked at Zel. The Chimera followed suit and they allowed the rest of the group to continue on a ways.   
"That is what this is all about, isn't it?" Zelgadis forged ahead. Gourry looked at him, a mixture of fear and amazement. "Yeah, not much else it could be, now is there. So spill it, Gourry. Why are you afraid to fight?"   
Gourry glanced at the three ladies ahead of them, still continuing on, before turning back to the Chimera. "You won't tell Lina?"   
"I won't promise that. If you can't tell her after all the time you two have been together-"   
"Zel! Promise me!"   
Taken aback by Gourry's sudden forcefulness, Zel nodded. Gourry calmed a bit and cast a glance toward Lina before saying anything further.   
"You remember when you guys were traveling to Sairaag after Phibrizo. You had to fight a swordsman."   
"Yeah, and it turned out to be you."   
"Yeah, it was me." He paused. "I've been thinking about that and... it was really me."   
"Gourry, I thought we'd been through this. That wasn't you at all. It was Phibrizo."   
"How do you think he was able to get me to do that?" Gourry nearly bellowed, hands balled into fists. He glanced to them and forced them to lower, almost unwillingly. "I... don't want to..."   
"You're afraid of turning back into that, is that it? If that's all, then you don't have anything to worry about. That still wasn't you. Remember, Mazoku have control over negative emotions. Phibrizo just put something inside you."   
Gourry nodded. "And it's still there." He gripped the Sword of Light in his hand. "Phibrizo powered up the Sword with negative energy and it's still there. Every time I pick it up, I can feel it."   
"Here, let me see that," Zelgadis ordered, snatching the Sword from Gourry. The Shamanist held it in both hands and closed his eyes. "Everlasting Flame of Blue, force of life that flows through all. Show me the world that eyes cannot see and reveal to me what curses lie near me." Zel was silent for several moments before his eyes snapped open and he dropped the Sword as though it had just burned him.   
"What'd you see?" Gourry asked.   
"The smell of smoke."   
"Huh?"   
"Don't think about it too hard. The Astral Plain is hard to put into words. The long and short of it is that you're right. There is something there, and it's connected to you somehow."   
"Can you get rid of it?"   
"Not without help," Zel commented, glancing after the ladies as though to make a point.   
None of them were there.   
"Where did-"   
"You idiot," said a voice above them. Gourry and Zelgadis looked up and found Lina, Amelia, and Sylfiel levitating over them and looking down. Lina canceled her levitation spell and landed next to the men. "Just how long did you intend to keep this from me, huh?"   
"Zelgadis!" Gourry snapped at the Chimera.   
"I didn't say anything!" Zel shot back.   
"Knock it off!" Lina commanded, scooping up the Sword of Light from the ground as Amelia and Sylfiel landed. "So, Phibrizo's final legacy. How bad is it, Zel?"   
"I can't get rid of it, not without help. And no one here is strong enough in the Shamanist arts to help me."   
"It sounds like what we need is a massive amount of positive energy," Amelia put in, ever so cheerfully.   
"What about a Megado Flare?" Sylfiel asked.   
"No, that won't work in a case like this," stated Lina.   
"Damn it!" Gourry suddenly blew up, grabbing his sword from Lina's hand. "This is my problem! I'll deal with it myself!" With that, he stalked off into the woods away from the group.   
"Mister Gourry!" Amelia called after him.   
"I guess we aren't going anywhere for a while," commented Zel.   
"I've had it with this," Lina stated, evenly, making her way after Gourry, "enough is enough."   
  
Upper cut, parry, thrust, parry, stop cut...   
With almost no feeling to it at all Gourry moved through an old routine his father had taught him when he first picked up a sword.   
Head cut, parry, riposte...   
The movements were almost mechanical; feet were in perfect harmony with arms and body, moving with a much-practiced fluidity. But the swordsman was only half conscious of those movements, too many thoughts running through his head to be concerned with the physical world.   
"Still fighting, huh?"   
Gourry pivoted on the ball of his foot and pointed his sword at the person standing against the tree.   
It appeared to be a boy of eight or nine years of age, short black hair, dressed in a simple outfit of purple.   
"Why won't you leave me alone?" Gourry asked the child figure.   
Phibrizo gave a short, yet frightening, laugh. "I can't do that. This is my job, now, you see." He deftly pushed aside the blade. "I'm a part of you. And pretty soon, you're going to give in to me. After all, you're nothing but a weak swordsman who's lost his nerve."   
Gourry was about to spout a few words to the Mazoku when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. On reflex, he turned and pointed his sword at the person. But once he saw who it was, he gasped and froze.   
Lina had taken a step back, unprepared for the reaction from her traveling companion. The two of them looked at each other in amazement for a moment.   
"Gourry... you're shaking."   
The swordsman realized it was true as he lost his grip on the sword hilt and let it fall to the ground with a metallic clatter. He held his hands up in front of his face, looking at them as they trembled as if they were not his own. Lina, meanwhile, seemed at a loss for what to do, to say.   
It was hard to tell whether it was lucky or unlucky that the uncomfortable silence was broken just then by a rather large fireball. It exploded just between Lina and Gourry, sending them both flying in opposite directions. Gourry was picking himself off the ground as the smoke cleared, revealing an all-too-familiar monster.   
"Gershee," he muttered.   
"Slug!" Lina exclaimed in pure terror, gloming on to the nearest tree and climbing about half way up it.   
Sweat drops were all the rage for a moment as both Mazoku and Swordsman stared at the sorceress in puzzlement. Gershee was the first to recover from the confusion and launched a fireball at Lina. The tree she had attached herself to disintegrated into ash, leaving her petrified on the ground.   
"For Master Gaav!" Gershee proclaimed, readying another fireball.   
"Stop it!" Gourry roared, coming up to the monster from behind and landing a slash that would have killed a human.   
"Hmm," Gershee mused as his two halves rejoined, "perhaps I should dispose of the boy who wants to be a Swordsman of Light, first."   
Gourry went through the movement with the needle with a quick fluidity, dropping the useless, regular blade on the ground. He held the bladeless hilt in both hands, pointing it toward Gershee.   
"Light come forth!" he commanded.   
Again, nothing happened.   
Gershee seemed to roll his eyes. "Pathetic. I'm busy just now. Be gone." With that, he launched a fireball at Gourry, sending him flying backward into a nearby tree. He hit the trunk, full force, pain radiating from his spine down his arms and legs and into his hands and feet. It overtook him enough so that he never even felt himself fall to the ground in a small pile and black out for a moment.   
As he regained his senses, Gourry's vision was met with the sight of Gershee's back moving away from him and heading toward the still terrified Lina on the ground. The monster had his hand out, a glow building for yet another attack. His closeness to Lina was enough to ensure a death blow.   
He wasn't even sure how he had gotten on to his feet once again; wasn't even sure what was driving him to do so. Gourry was only sure that he was still standing and fighting, as he should be.   
"I... said... STOP IT!"   
The Sword of Light exploded with life, still in Gourry's hand. Somehow, he hadn't dropped it when he impacted the tree. A glow built first around the top of the hilt in a ball. That lit the whole area of shadowed trees as though they were out in an open field at noonday. Then, the ball of light exploded at both ends, forming a blade on the sword almost twice its normal length, where it should have been. Oddly enough, however, two powers seemed to be vying for space inside the blade; one of the artifact's pure white, the other of polar opposite black.   
By this time, even Gershee had been watching the Sword with amazement for quite a few moments and was taking several steps back. He was stopped from retreating entirely by the black energy that was inhabiting the Sword of Light; it arced from the blade over to the Mazoku, striking him square in the chest and wrapping him in a ball of darkness. Gershee seemed to absorb it, yet changes began to occur. When they were finished, the slug-like Mazoku was no more; in its place was a giant, rabid creature that strangely resembled a black cobra.   
The Sword of Light burned in Gourry's hands, clean and white, still twice its normal size.   
Gershee's slug-like form gone, Lina was able to gather her wits about her once more and circled around behind Gourry to get out of what she saw as a particularly dangerous line of fire. By this time, enough ruckus had been made to draw the attention of Zelgadis, Amelia, and Sylfiel and they came bursting on to the scene, just behind Lina.   
"What is that thing?" Amelia asked.   
"Look, Gourry's using the Sword of Light again!" Sylfiel exclaimed, but was largely ignored for the moment.   
"Whatever that thing is, it's gotta go," said Zelgadis, preparing an Elmekia Lance.   
Lina put a hand out to stop the Chimera from casting his spell. "No," she stated, "this one's Gourry's."   
Gourry tightened his grip on the Sword of Light and charged at the black creature. No one was entirely certain what happened after that as light permeated every space within view. The four spectators were forced to look away, but once they could see again, there was no disputing the victor of the battle.   
The thing that the Mazoku Gershee had become was gone, leaving only Gourry, holding a flickering Sword of Light in hand.   
"He did it!" Amelia blurted after several moments of pure silence. There were small cheers in agreement all around.   
Except in the victor.   
Gourry, completely spent from the battle, collapsed to the ground, allowing the Sword of Light to flicker out to its dormancy once again.   
"Gourry!" Lina exclaimed, worry evident in her voice.   
"Gourry Dear!" was Sylfiel's similar statement.   
The two ladies were by the unconscious swordsman's side in an instant, Zelgadis and Amelia hot on their heels.   
"I- is Mister Gourry all right?" the princess asked as Zel picked up and examined the Sword of Light.   
"I'm... not sure," Lina admitted.   
"I imagine he's just completely drained," stated Zelgadis, handing the Sword to Lina, "the smell of smoke is gone."   
"I didn't think someone who's not magically inclined could do that," said Lina, "how did he..." 

Gourry awoke to find himself covered in a blanket, lying next to a fire. He lifted his head up a bit, looking about, and found everyone else asleep around the fire, each making their own little sleep sounds. Amelia was mumbling something or other about justice...   
Next to him, Lina was sitting crossed legged on her own blanket, head hung, and a soft snoring noise was coming from her. It was apparent that she had fallen asleep keeping watch. Zelgadis would be furious if he found out, so Gourry did the only logical thing to keep the peace.   
He sat up, covered Lina with his blanket and prepared to take her place as watchman. But a hand reached out a pushed him back into a laying position.   
"You idiot, get some rest," Lina mumbled, eyes half open.   
Gourry blinked. "Lina? You're awake?"   
"I'm on watch, aren't I?"   
"You look pretty tired," he stated, sitting up again, "I'm fresh, why don't you get some sleep while I-"   
"You're anything but fresh after breaking that spell. You did that with pure will, Gourry. Eight hours of sleep isn't going to be enough rest for someone who's not magically inclined, like you. So go back to sleep, before I get angry."   
Gourry stared at her blankly for a moment.   
"You heard me," Lina reiterated.   
"Can I at least have the blanket back?"   
"No."   
The swordsman sighed and resigned himself to her orders. Laying back, he put his hands behind his head and stared up at the night stars.   
"Lina?"   
"What?"   
"You really do remember, don't you?"   
"Remember what?"   
"What happened in... in the... that big black thing."   
"The chaos void? Why?"   
"Just a question. So do you? Just between you and me."   
"Just between you and me?" Lina seemed to ponder for a moment. "No... no, I don't. You?"   
Gourry turned on to his side and faced the fire, away from Lina. "Why would I remember if you don't?"   
Several moments of silence passed. "Right," Lina responded.   
The fire crackled for a fairly good amount of time before either of them spoke again. "One of us has to take the first step, you know," stated Gourry.   
Lina smiled. "Yeah, I know. But for now," said Lina, "I'm just glad to have our good old Swordsman of Light back."   
"Thanks Lina," said Gourry, "for giving me the strength."   
"Huh?" Lina exclaimed, opening her eyes once again and looking to him. She found him sound asleep on his side, turned away from her and facing the fire. She smiled a soft smile and went back to her duty as watchman for the night. 

END EPISODE ONE 

[Back to Berz's Fanfic Page!][1]

   [1]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~berzerkerprime/fanfic.html



	2. Black Sheep! family Tree of a Madman!

Slayers Wild Episode Two Lina: Hi there! Lina Inverse, here! Well, it seems that even though we've defeated both Gaav and Phibrizo, we just can't seem to stay out of trouble. It looks like the Mazoku are still after us for what we did to the two monster lords. We were attacked by a creepy slug monster named Gershee and it would have been a short fight if Gourry's Sword of Light had been working properly, but Gourry couldn't seem to forget what Phibrizo had done to him before and was afraid he was going to turn back into what the Hellmaster had made him into. Finally, with the help of a heaping helping of positive emotions, Gourry was able to conquer his fear and defeat Gershee single handedly. Right on, Gourry! I knew you could do it! On to Sayruun!   


Title: Slayers Wild   
Episode 2: Black Sheep! Family Tree of a Madman! 

The town of Kelicthia was a small village of maybe fifty homes plopped in a small valley somewhere between Sayruun and the ruins of Sairaag. It wasn't a big tourist attraction, and as such didn't see many strangers.   
And that was probably the reason the small group of warriors and sorcerers attracted a fare amount of silent stares as they entered the square, a young shrine maiden in the lead.   
"I don't like this," stated Zelgadis, under his breath, pulling his hood in tighter to hide his face, "why are they all staring like that?"   
Sylfiel didn't even turn back to answer, continuing on and waving to familiar people. "It's just because we don't get many visitors in Kelicthia," she explained, "that's all. The people here are really very friendly."   
"As long as they have a place to eat," Lina spoke up.   
"Yeah," Gourry agreed.   
"We're starved!" The both exclaimed together, striking a pose in the middle of the street.   
"They're embarrassing," Amelia whispered to Zel.   
"Wait'll you meet my uncle," said Sylfiel, "he's the nicest old man. And he's the best cook!"   
"Cook, huh?" asked Lina. "Can't wait to meet him!"   
Over by a vending cart on the side of the square, a group of children were milling about, buying various foodstuffs for their parents or just plain goofing off. One straggly haired little girl finished her business with the vender and turned to see Sylfiel and the others. Her face brightened considerably.   
"Hey! Look everyone! Miss Sylfiel's back!"   
The others all turned to where she was indicating and the little girl led the charge as they all went over and encircled the shrine maiden with hugs and welcomes. Sylfiel answered them all in kind.   
"Rasha! Everyone! I'm glad to see you all again!"   
"We were getting worried about you, Miss Sylfiel," stated Rasha, "um, who're they?"   
Sylfiel disentangled herself from the mass of child limbs and stood up again. "Everyone, these are my friends. Miss Lina, Gourry de- er, Mister Gourry, Miss Amelia, and Mister Zelgadis. We're on our way to Sayruun. I've been teaching these children some white magic," she explained, "some of them show some real promise."   
Rasha's eyes seemed to light up. "Miss Lina? As in Lina Inverse? Wow! Can you Flare Arrow a piece of wood for me?"   
"You mean, like an autograph or something?" Lina asked the little girl, sweat dropping.   
Rasha shook her head. "I wanna learn how to be a great sorceress, someday!"   
"Isn't it great to be a role model, Lina?" Zelgadis asked, sarcastically.   
"One could do worse," Lina shot back.   
Gourry had already fallen in to playing with the children like a big brother and was presently giving two piggy back rides at once.   
Rasha reached into a pocket and pulled out two pieces of paper. "I almost forgot," she said, "a guy came by yesterday. He said that he heard you were traveling with Miss Lina Inverse and her friends and wanted me to give you these two messages." She handed the two pieces of paper to Sylfiel who looked them over.   
"They're for Mister Zelgadis and Gourry Dear," she said.   
Gourry had stopped and let the two kids off before taking the message and looking it over. Zel also took a moment to read his.   
" 'Gourry Dear'?" Rasha asked, slyly. "Miss Sylfiel's got a crush!"   
Sylfiel turned a vibrant shade of red and held a hand over her mouth, giggling. "Wh-what makes you say that, Little Rasha?"   
"Hey Mister! Are you gonna marry Miss Sylfiel?" Rasha asked of Gourry.   
"No way!" Gourry exclaimed, head still buried in his message.   
Everyone paused and glanced between Gourry and Sylfiel.   
Moments passed.   
"Ouch!" Lina exclaimed. "Talk about being shot down!"   
"This says my little sister's gone missing!" Gourry continued and Sylfiel almost looked relieved. "My mother needs me back home, right away."   
"You have a sister?" Lina asked. "I didn't know that."   
Zel shoved his piece of paper into his own pocket and began heading back out of the square.   
"Mister Zelgadis!" Amelia exclaimed. "Where are you going?"   
"Home, as well," the chimera answered.   
Gourry started going into a bit of a hysterical fit and Lina had to smack him across the face a couple of times to make him get a grip and act rationally. Amelia and Sylfiel, meanwhile, glanced at each other, then after the retreating Zelgadis.   
"Mister Zelgadis! Wait!" Amelia pleaded, running after the chimera.   
"I don't have time to talk this over," Zelgadis answered, not even turning back.   
Lina glared after him. "Oh you don't, do you? Amelia, c'mon."   
"Right, miss Lina," the princess agreed.   
"Charge!" Lina proclaimed, setting the two of them into motion. Within seconds, they were both hugging one of Zel's ankles, trying to get him to stop. Zelgadis shook the ankle that Lina was holding on to, in an attempt to get at least one of the girls off.   
"Hey! What's the idea? Get off!"   
"Forget it, Zel!" Lina said, a tremor in her voice as she was jerked around.   
"Stop going off alone, Mister Zelgadis!" Amelia preached.   
Gourry, Sylfiel, and Rasha all looked on with large sweat drops forming on their foreheads. 

The next day was sunny and peaceful.   
Zelgadis found himself traveling down a small, wooded path, moving in and out of the speckled shade that the trees offered. As he went, he meditated on the group's conversation the day before.   
_ "My father is ill," he had confessed to everyone. "They say he won't live much longer."_   
_ There had been gasps all around and everyone, save the preoccupied Gourry, offered their condolences and offers of help in any way they could._   
_ After that, it had been Lina who had brought up the serious issue. 'This seems a little too timely, to me," she had said, "both you and Gourry getting calls home at the same time, I mean."_   
_ "That's why I'm going alone," Zel had said, "I don't want to break up the group any more than we have to, what with the Mazoku still after us."_   
_ "But going alone isn't too bright, Mister Zelgadis," Amelia pleaded, "and what about Mister Gourry?"_   
_ "Whatever happens," Sylfiel put in, "I'm going to have to stay here for a week or so. The children are behind in their training, I should catch them up a bit."_   
"Are you sure this is okay, Mister Zelgadis?" Amelia asked of the chimera, breaking his reverie. "I mean, the others and I kind of bullied you into taking someone along and-"   
"Never mind that, Amelia," Zel responded, "the more I think about it, the more I do want someone to come along."   
"Why's that?"   
"I... um..." Zel seemed at a loss for words for a moment. "My family didn't exactly have a going away party for me when I left."   
"Because you left to help Rezo?"   
"I didn't really tell them I was leaving and... they don't know yet."   
"Know what?"   
Zel knocked the knuckles of his two fists together as his answer.   
"Oh."   
They both traveled on in a silence that was indeterminably long until the Sun began to set in the West.   
"It'll be dark soon," Amelia commented.   
"We're almost there. Only another two miles or so." 

Zel pulled his hood and mask up, tighter, as he and Amelia gazed down the hill, toward the small town sprawling out before them. It was dark now, the moon the only thing giving any appreciable light to the scene. A lantern was lit here and there, indicating sleepless individuals doing some late night work.   
"I don't know if this is the best way to do this," Zel commented to his companion.   
"What other way is there?" Amelia shot back. "The only way you're going to be able to see your family is by going down there and talking to them. So c'mon." She grabbed Zelgadis by the wrist and pulled him down the hill and into the village.   
Zel led the way to a small house on the edge of the town that backed up to a small patch of woods. They came to a stop at the front door and Zelgadis seemed somewhat hesitant. He looked back to Amelia, who urged him on with a small pushing movement of her hands.   
Zel cleared his throat and mustered up him nerve. It was an odd thing to have to do, after all this time. He had faced Monsters, Demons, Berserkers, Bandits by the bucketful, angry royalty, crazy royalty, and vengeful priests and had never been as scared as he was right then, standing in front of his parents' door, about to knock.   
He had knocked before he even realized it and presently a woman came to the door. She was somewhere in her middle ages, a few strands of grey beginning to show in her otherwise maroon colored hair.   
"Hello, Mother," Zelgadis said to her, quietly.   
She stared at him for a few moments, as if puzzled. Then, the light seemed to dawn on her.   
"Zelgadis?" she asked tentatively.   
Behind his mask and under his hood, Zel nodded.   
Words from either of the two failed them from there as tears came to Mrs. Greywords' eyes and she wrapped her arms around her son. 

Proper introductions were made and Zelgadis introduced his mother to Amelia. All three sat in a small sitting room for a chat, but even so, Zelgadis refused to take off his mask.   
"So, Miss Amelia, you're the Princess of Sayruun," Mrs. Greywords inquired, "how long have you two been traveling together?"   
"Off and on," Amelia responded, "I met him almost two years ago now, Mrs. Greywords."   
"Please, call me Toki. Any friend of my son's is entitled to do so."   
Amelia nodded in agreement.   
"So..." Zel broke in, "how is Father? Am I... too late to see him?"   
"Oh nonsense," Toki stated, "he's just out back. I should go get him."   
"No that's okay-"   
"You two stay right there!" Toki commanded. "You're the ones who have had the long walk. I'll go get your father."   
"But-"   
"Listen to your mother, dear." Toki got up and went to the back, leaving Zel and Amelia to ponder what was going on. "Dear, put down that ax and come in here. There's a surprise waiting for you."   
"Ax?" Zelgadis and Amelia asked, looking at each other.   
Toki reentered and sat back down. "Your father will be in in a moment. He was just chopping some wood out back."   
"Should he really be doing that?" Amelia asked.   
"Well, we need the wood, after all."   
"But, in his condition-" Zel began.   
"What condition do you mean?" Toki asked.   
"Toki, who are you talking to in here, so late at night?" Mister Greywords asked, entering while wiping his hands on a rag. He was a large, well muscled man with blue eyes that peered out from behind a mop of grey hair. He dropped the rag upon seeing Zelgadis and Amelia.   
Zel stood and regarded him through several moments of silence. "Father."   
"Zelgadis! In Cephied's name! Where have you been all this time, boy? And why have your manners suddenly disappeared? Take off that mask and let us get a good look at you."   
"I really don't think that that's-"   
"Don't think, boy, just do as I say. Take off the mask."   
The two Greywords men stared across the room at each other for several moments. Amelia seemed about to say something, but stopped when Zel pulled down both his hood and his mask.   
His parents both allowed small gasps to escape their mouths before they could stop them. Zel's only response was to look to the floor, sadly.   
"Mister Zelgadis..." said Amelia, placing a hand on his shoulder.   
"My boy..." Toki breathed, "what happened?"   
"Rezo."   
"Maybe I'll just go and find an inn for the night and-" Amelia began and that seemed to shake Toki out of her shock.   
"Don't be silly," she said, "Zelgadis can take the floor and you can take his room for the night. No friend of my son's is going to stay in an inn when we have space around here. You just sit yourself back down, Miss Amelia while I find some extra blankets." She turned to her husband. "Gavin, say something to your son."   
Toki hurried off into another room, leaving the other three in the sitting room, still on their feet and staring at each other at a loss for what to say next.   
Gavin cleared his throat and picked up his rag. "Well... I always had a feeling your mother's father was trouble. So, what, exactly, did he do to you?"   
"I'm not Human any longer," said Zelgadis, still not looking up, "Rezo turned me into this... this monster."   
Amelia took over, sensing that Zel was unable to elaborate. "The red Priest turned him into a Chimera. He's part Human, part Golem, and part Demon."   
"Why did he ever-"   
"I asked him to," Zel answered the question before it was finished. "I asked him to make me strong, and in return I helped him search for the Philosopher's Stone to open his eyes."   
"I see. Where is Rezo now? Why aren't you with him."   
"He's dead." 

The room Amelia found herself in for the night was small, but nicely furnished. Two big pillows and a nice fluffy blanket were on the bed, inviting her to much needed sleep. She looked around the room some more, to see what else there was. Next to a window that faced to the woods in the back, there was a small table with a wash basin and a full pitcher of water, waiting until it would be used in the morning. There was a bookshelf next to the door and Amelia perused over the titles. They were mostly books on Shamanist and White Magic; well worn ones at that.   
Finally, at the foot of the bed, there was a small, wooden chair. Sitting on it was a small stuffed bear. It was made of brown fabric and was rather threadbare. Missing one button eye, it stared out the window, as if waiting for someone to return. Amelia picked it up and examined it more carefully.   
"Mister Zelgadis..." she mused to herself, "I bet he was a cute kid."   
There was a knock on the door and Amelia went to answer it. She found Zelgadis on the other side, blushing slightly.   
Amelia pushed the bear into his hands and closed the door again. She heard him stutter a bit and could only contain her laughter to a quiet giggle. 

In this amused state, Amelia laid down on the bed, pulled the covers over her and surrendered herself to the comforting rest of the dream world.   
The Sun's warm rays falling on her face awoke her the next morning. The bed was nice and warm from her sleeping in it all night, and she found it extremely difficult to leave it. But she did anyhow, thinking about how rude it would be to lay in bed through the breakfast she could smell cooking, and got dressed.   
As she did, she noticed the stuffed bear again sitting on the little wooden chair. She picked it up and looked at it again in curiosity.   
"But how did..."   
She heard the sounds of metal striking wood and turned to look out the window. Zelgadis was behind the house, in a small wooded area swinging his sword at unseen demons, practicing his technique.   
Amelia put the stuffed bear back in its place and left the room. She passed through the kitchen, the aroma of cooking bacon and eggs tickling her nose. Toki was at the stove, stirring the contents of the pan.   
"Good morning, Miss Toki," Amelia intoned, cheerfully.   
Zelgadis' mother turned to regard her guest and smiled. "Ah, Miss Amelia, good morning. Did you sleep well?"   
Amelia nodded. "Yes ma'am, very well, thank you."   
"Zelgadis is out back. Will you please go fetch him? Breakfast is almost ready."   
"Sure, I'll get him! It smells really good."   
Amelia bounded out the door and into the back woods. She followed the sound of sword on tree and looked around as they stopped.   
"Mister Zelgad-"   
She was interrupted by a Flare Arrow in the tree directly behind her and froze, eyes wide and a scared and goofy smile on her face.   
Zelgadis, hood and mask up, came out from behind a tree with a menacing look in his eye. But upon seeing who it was, altered his state and took off the hood and mask.   
"Amelia!" he exclaimed. "Don't sneak up on me like that! I could have hurt you."   
"S-s-sorry," Amelia stammered, then forced her wits to gather about her once again. "I just came out to tell you that breakfast is almost ready. Is this where-"   
"Where Rezo transformed me? Yes." He plucked his sword out of the ground where he had previously left it.   
"You seem a little jumpy, Mister Zelgadis. Is there something wrong?"   
"Maybe everything," he answered, getting out the letter he'd received in Kelicthia, "I was going over it all last night. If my father isn't sick, why would my mother send me a letter like this? And if she didn't send it, then who did and why? Things seem normal here so far, but I'm worried about the others."   
"Miss Lina and Mister Gourry? I think they can take care of themselves."   
"Yeah, I know. But what if they're walking into something they won't be able to control? Remember, there are those Monsters after us."   
"You mean, they could be walking into a trap?"   
"Precisely. I think we should try and get word to them that we've been tricked, give them some warning."   
"Maybe your parents can help us find-"   
"No. I don't want to worry them."   
Amelia changed her demeanor and smiled. "Then, we should go eat before Miss Toki decides something's gone wrong with that sword of yours. C'mon!" She pushed him toward the house, all the while he was sputtering something about being serious for a change. 

"I really don't like this, Amelia," Zelgadis said as he and the princess strolled down the main street of the town. He pulled his hood in tighter.   
"But, Mister Zelgadis, you're the one who doesn't want to worry Miss Toki and Mister Gavin about this. We have to send word ourselves."   
Zel paused, looking for a response. "That doesn't mean I have to like it. Someone might recognize me. Even like this. This is where I grew up, after all."   
"But you're acting suspicious. Just act normally. Besides, I don't know my way around. I need you to tell me where the courier service is."   
Grumbling, Zelgadis resigned himself to the situation and led the way through the busy marketplace to the front counter of the courier service. Amelia approached the old man sitting behind it amicably and took out her little purse full of gold pieces.   
"Good afternoon, sir," she said, "I'd like to send a message to Maice, please."   
The old man looked at her once, twice, then slowly pulled a book out from in under the desk as if it were the heaviest thing known to man. He paged through its alphabetically arranged pages, one by one, until he came upon the name of Gourry's home town.   
"That's way out in the boonies, sweetheart," he warned, "it'll cost ya'."   
"How much?"   
"Sixty pieces."   
"Okay, I think I've-"   
Zelgadis put a firm hand on the princess' shoulder, silencing her and stopping her from digging any further into her purse. "We can do a lot better at the one down the street, Amelia. I'm certain they'll be able to halve his price." Ever so subtly, he winked behind his mask.   
Amelia caught on right away and put her purse back in her cloak pocket. "You're right. The guy did say he had the best prices in town. Let's go over there."   
Together, they started to walk away from the courier booth and toward another. The old man, floored by their statements, sputtered his disbelief.   
"You don't wanna go to him," he proclaimed, "he's notorious for super slow couriers. Tell you what. In order to save you from problems like that, I'd be willing to go as low as... forty pieces. Whadaya say?"   
"No deal," stated Zelgadis.   
"Okay, okay," stammered the old man, "thirty-five."   
"Let's go, Mister Zelgadis, we're wasting time here," said Amelia.   
"You're a pair of highway robbers!" the old man exclaimed. "All right... twenty-five. I can't go any less."   
Zel's eyes lit up and he cast a glance at Amelia. She smiled back at him and they both turned back to the old man.   
"Sold!" Amelia proclaimed, slamming a hand down on the counter.   
In a moment of dramatic irony and careful planning on the part of the writer, there was suddenly a very large, very flaming, explosion just behind them as Amelia's hand struck the counter top. She and Zelgadis blinked several times, wondering what she had done and the old man automatically ducked out of the way of flying debris.   
Ducking out of the way themselves and looking about to find the source of the explosion, Amelia and Zelgadis looked at each other in extreme alarm.   
"What was that?" Amelia shouted over the din of further explosions and panicking villagers.   
"I dunno!" Zel responded in kind. "Where's it coming from?"   
Amid the explosions, they moved from booth to booth, using them as cover from the gluts of flying debris. The streets immediately around them were deserted now and nothing remained but Amelia, Zelgadis, and the constantly exploding buildings.   
There was a pause in the explosions and the dust began to settle and the smoke to clear. Zel and Amelia looked around quickly, trying to find what it had been that had set off the explosions.   
"Zelgadis Greywords and Amelia Wil Tesla Sayruun," came a voice from behind the smoke, "come out and face me if you dare to."   
The smoke finally cleared enough to give them a view of just who it was they were up against. In streams, the smoke vacated the area revealing a dark green creature of exceptional ugliness. It was a creature that slithered along the ground on its snake-like belly and balance the rest of his form atop that. Its mouthless face was framed by straggles of long, matted hair.   
"Mazoku," Zelgadis growled.   
The Monster looked at the pair with his pupiless eyes. "In the name of Lord Hellmaster," it proclaimed, "I have come to kill you."   
"Hellmaster!?" Amelia exclaimed, picking herself off the ground.   
"Okay, this is getting old," Zel groaned, doing likewise. He met the Mazoku's eyes and lowered his mask. "What is it with you Monsters and revenge, anyway? Don't you ever get sick of it? Phibrizo's dead. Deal with it… or join him." He drew his sword and whispered the Astral Vibe spell over it.   
The explosions began anew as the three combatants went at it, tossing fireballs and flare arrows back and forth. Zel moved in with his sword, preparing to strike a blow across the Mazoku's chest, but found himself tossed back by a whip of the thing's tail.   
"Rah Tilt!" Amelia shouted, finishing up the incantation and directing it at the monster. The thing writhed in pain somewhat, but came through the spell in relatively good shape. Zelgadis, meanwhile, had retreated and taken up position next to Amelia again.   
"It used to be that that spell worked!" Amelia complained.   
"We'll have to weaken it first," Zel stated. He flipped his sword over, into his other hand so that the blade was pointing down and prepared an Elmekia Lance. He tossed the spell at the Mazoku, hitting it dead on. Amelia did likewise and the two spells hit at once.   
The creature shrugged off the attacks and tossed a green fireball at the pair. Zel and Amelia managed to back away from it a few steps, sparing them the brunt of the attack, but not the full effects. They were sent flying in opposite directions and Zelgadis shortly found the Monster's clawed hand rushing toward him. He managed to get his sword up in time to block the blow, but soon found himself trapped in a stalemate of strength.   
"Dynast Ras!" Amelia shouted, surrounding the Monster in a magical circle along the ground that sprung up and surrounded it in a wall of light. "Mister Zelgadis! Let's do it now!"   
"Right!" Zel agreed, putting away his sword as the Monster struggled with the field. " All souls who dwell in the eternal and infinate. Everlasting flame of blue," he chanted.   
"Let the power hidden in my soul be called forth here and now from the infinite," Amelia joined in.   
"Rah Tilt!" they shouted together, directing the energy they had gathered at the Mazoku. The dual spell penetrated the one-way walls of the Dynast Ras and encased the Mazoku in blinding white-blue light.   
Zelgadis and Amelia watched carefully as all three spells died out and faded away. The last of the dust finally settled in silence as the two Slayers remained standing, alert, back to back as though still expecting more from the Mazoku. A full two minutes later, they finally collapsed back against each other, sighing with relief.   
"It's over," Zel finally said.   
"We did it," Amelia agreed.   
They sat in silence for another full minute, catching their breath.   
"So, what do we do now?" Amelia asked.   
"I don't like the looks of this," Zel stated, "not one bit. What was it that Monster said? 'in the name of Lord   
Hellmaster…' "   
"But I thought Phibrizo didn't have any soldiers left after the War of the Monsters' Fall. Except for Mister Xellos, of course."   
"So did I. That's what's got me worried."   
"You don't suppose that Mister Xellos…"   
"No, that's not his style. Which means it's got to be someone else. But what I can't figure out is what they're after."   
"Do you suppose they just want revenge for Hellmaster… for the sheer fun of it?"   
"No… remember what that other Mazoku said… he came after us for killing Gaav."   
"So… maybe there's two people behind it? Or is it…?"   
They both paused as some realization struck them. They turned and looked at each other, alarmed. "It _is_ a trap!"   
With those words, they were on their feet instantly, sprint across the messy streets of the town, back to the home of the Greywords.   
"We have to warn Miss Lina and Mister Gourry!" Amelia exclaimed.   
"Right!" Zelgadis agreed. "We were separated for a reason and if we had this little trouble…"   
"They're after the others!" Amelia finished.   
"We went opposite ways from Kelicthia. It's a good two day trip to Gourry's home town, Maice." 

* * * 

The same night that Zelgadis and Amelia had arrived in Zel's home town, Lina and Gourry had been making their way along the long, winding road to the farm town of Maice. Gourry was leading the way, confidently now, as they neared the town and his old stomping grounds. Lina trailed after him, leaning on a walking stick.   
"I'm hot… I'm tired… and most of all I'm hungry," she moaned, "there hasn't been a single house, well, shop, or even tree house since we left the main road this morning. How much further is it, anyway?"   
Gourry turned back and gave her a smile. "Not too much further," he said, "it should be just over this hill."   
Lina sighed and continued following his lead, barely able to believe that she was doing so. She started watching the ground, making sure her feet wouldn't fall off at the ankles as they neared the top of the hill. Suddenly, she ran into Gourry, who had come to an abrupt stop. He was looking down the hill, somewhat confused as to why there would be further woods instead of a town. He rubbed the back of his head, nervously.   
"Heh… guess I haven't been home in a while," he said.   
Lina was suddenly face first on the dusty ground, twitching.   
"What's the problem," Gourry asked, innocently.   
"Don't tell me… we're_ lost_ Gourry," Lina said, giving the swordsman her trademark death glare.   
"Oh no, of course not," Gourry stated, nervously waving his hands in front of him, "I can smell burning corn husks from the end of the harvest. I must have just lost track of the hills, it can't be that much further."   
Lina was back on her feet, staring him down in that particularly lethal and menacing way she had. "It had better not be because you know what happens when I get hungry."   
Gourry found himself feeling three inches tall, laughing with extreme nervousness.   
About a half an hour later, they were looking down the slope of a hill into the small, sleeping farm town of Maice. 

END EPISODE TWO 


End file.
